


Help me forget

by YGJK97



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Murder, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGJK97/pseuds/YGJK97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Don't know how to summarize this, it was just on my mind I guess* </p>
<p>Wes faces reality with Connor (sort-of)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help me forget

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! Not my proudest work, especially since I didn't edit. I might just take it down after a while cause...well, yeah just enjoy!   
> ()= time change.   
> *It goes between the murder/Connor meeting up with Wes; and then him and Wes sleeping together~ you'll understand once you read it*

This was the distraction, the feeling of Connor's mouth on his neck sucking a deep bruise there to mark him as his own. The way Connor's hands caressed his body in a knowing way as they toke in order to receive. His body arching up from the sudden abrupt attention he was receiving, it was a distraction and it helped his thoughts in some obscure way. 

(The fire blazed before his eyes in a fury, it was finally dawning on him what he was witnessing- what he had done. It was terrifying, the feeling not thrilling at all, in fact it felt as if his whole life was falling apart at that moment as he watched Annalise's husband burn. He had taken charge, and yet in this moment he regretted it more then anything.)

Connor's lips trailed down his neck toward his stomach as his fingers finally moved lower as well. A gasp spilled from Wes's lips as he arched again, but this time his hands separated from where they were at rest. One moved to thread itself in Connor's hair, while the other gripped on the headboard. A chocked moan escaped his lips as well when he felt Connor's fingers press into him. "Oh god" Wes swooned as he threw his head back, vaguely he could feel Connor's smirk on his stomach. 

(When the deed was done, Wes was left speechless. He had no idea what to say, how to make any of this better because this was impossible. He couldn't make murder a good thing, even if they hadn't actually killed him themselves, they did participate in hiding his body. And that was enough, anywhere in the world would say that's enough for a conviction. And that terrified Wes into an endless and ashamed silence.)

"Wes, are you sure?" Connor questioned, peeking up from Wes's stomach to give his colleague a hesitant look despite knowing that Wes wasn't completely conscious. His eyes were glazed over from both pleasure and pain from the ministrations, so the only functional response he could manage was a simple "Please, just make me forget" Connor nodded before completely slipping through his thighs and making himself one for the time being with Wes. 

("Hey Wes! Wait up" Connor exclaimed loudly, in return it caused Wes to jolt from shock as he began to hyperventilate further, the possibilities of getting caught was rising way too fast. They did what they had to do, and yet it felt as if nothing was done.   
"Go home Connor" Wes spat out in a whisper as he stopped in the deserted street, Connor was coming up to him fast and when he did stop he asked the most shocking thing "Let me come with you, I need…company" And oh, God he was sure he was about to have a cardiac arrest.)

"Oliver won't be looking for you?" Wes moaned out as he met Connor's thrusts with his own, Connor let out his own small moan as he spat back "Don't mention him when I'm fucking you" Suddenly Connor's thrusts became more deep which in turn made him meet Wes's prostate causing a loud moan to erupt from his mouth as he arched his back and his vision momentarily went black before returning. At the same moment Connor reached up to grab his head to kiss him roughly, his lips molding against his in a perfect union that was unspeakable. They stayed their kissing as their hips connected together almost painfully, the sounds of flesh against flesh echoing around the room as they both tried to forget. 

("Connor…I'm sorry I forced you to do what you did today"   
"You didn't force me- the coin did" Connor replied back with a sigh as he slipped off his coat and rested it on Wes's table. For a moment as his hand placed the coat on the table he watched as it shook, though he was 99% sure it wasn't from the cold. He was inwardly still freaking out about what he had done, what they all had done. Turning around he let his eyes trail over towards Wes, who seemed to be making some type of drink, Connor prayed it was something with liquor but he knew Wes better then that-and there was no way in hell.)

"I'm going to come soon" Connor gasped in Wes's mouth, the only response Wes could give was another loud moan. He needed to forget- they needed to forget, and yet deep in their minds they knew they would never forget. If they were human, they can never truly forget it and that eventually once one went down they all would. 

("I'm scared" Wes admitted after a second as he sipped at the drink he had just made, it was in no way alcoholic because currently he didn't feel up to getting drunk and making even more of a mess of things. He watched Connor's eyes flicker from the glass to his before he slowly put down the drink and stood up to make his way over toward where Wes sat.   
"I'm terrified" Connor whispered practically sitting on top of Wes, and honestly it wasn't bothering him as much as it should have. "I'm sorry Connor" Wes apologized again, his voice quivering slightly, but his face showed no sign of him yielding.   
"Wes…" Connor started, shifting on the couch before finally settling down and continuing "I just want to ask- oh for Gods sake sleep with me"  
"I'm sorry?" Wes blurted out with his face blushing, he wasn't dumb enough not to realize what this visit meant but this was the first time Connor was ever this abruptly blunt with him.  
"Sleep with me, help me forget" Connor pleaded as he leaned even more forward with the intent to kiss Wes.   
"Connor wait…" Wes started but Connor quickly interrupted "No, your the perfect distraction- you always were" before finally leaning forward and catching Wes's lips in a tight lip lock.)

Once they had come down from their high they stayed on the bed for a moment, just staring at the ceiling with dull eyes. They covered up a murder and they weren't going to get away with it, no matter how well they hid the body- they were still going to get caught.   
"We killed him" Connor whispered aloud and Wes's eyes shut involuntarily, trying to block out the world that was now suffocating him. They might not have actually took his life but they covered it up, they took his body from the murder scene and burnt him, destroying all of the DNA. They might as well say they killed him themselves. But they had to be stronger if they were going to get out of this, they were Annalise Keating's students after all. Although that still didn't change anything.   
"Yeah…we did" Wes replied after the long beat of silence, his eyes reopening and suddenly it was as if he was a different person, seeing a different world for the first time. A dealer and crueler world. Wes turned in the bed until he was more closer towards Connor, who uncharacteristically curled up next to him in response. After another beat of absolute silence Wes repeated in a monotone

"Yeah, we killed him"

**Author's Note:**

> Was I the only one a little disappointed with the ending of the epsiode? Did they really have to put Wes with Rebecca just to give a reason why he would help her? Don't get me wrong I like Rebecca- you know what, forget it. I'm ranting and that's not cool.   
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Kudos, comments or whatever is appreciated~


End file.
